


Lessons From Snow White

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Flirting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson-centric, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: In hindsight, Sam should have realized that there was something wrong with the apple. It was the only one out of the bowl that was a different colour and set aside from the rest but in his defence, he had been more focused on the conversation he had been having.





	Lessons From Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! A new fic once again. I got this idea when I thinking about what would happen if the Avengers got infected some sort of love potion but who would they fawn over? Then, I realized, why not Sam? He needs to be appreciated and this is what happened. Also, I got the title from whole poison apple thing from Snow White. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

In hindsight, Sam should have realized that there was something wrong with the apple. It was the only one out of the bowl that was a different colour and set aside from the rest but in his defence, he had been more focused on the conversation he had been having. It was just after his morning run with Steve and they had returned to the facility’s kitchen for a late breakfast.

“So, what are you doing today?” Sam asked, taking a seat on a stool by the island. Steve sighed in response as he opened the fridge.

“I’m supposed to be training the juniors,” he replied.

Sam laughed, “Sucks for you, man.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it behind him. “Just don’t expect any sympathy from me when it’s your turn.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Cap.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter as the other man plucked an apple from the island. Unlike the deep red of the others in the bowl, it had an almost golden hue. From the right angle in the sun, it would have appeared to be glowing but Sam just figured it was a trick of the light and took a bite.

“Oh really?” Steve teased.

“Yeah, because I’m paired with Nat for my session. I get to sit back and watch her wipe the floor with the recruits.”

“You don’t expect to get away with that, do you?” Steve asked. He took a swig from the bottle while waiting for an answer.

“Oh, hell no. This is Nat we’re talking about,” Sam replied. “I’m just counting on the fact that she’ll intimidate the other juniors before it’s my turn to demonstrate.”

Steve let out a full blown laugh, shoving his friend lightly by the shoulder. Sam chuckled before taking another bite of his apple.

“Well, I hope your plan works. If it doesn’t, then I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y tell me when to come to the gym.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “What? So, you can laugh at me?”

“No. So, I can make fun of you and _then_ laugh at you.”

“Some friend you are, Rogers,” Sam muttered, turning to leave the kitchen. Steve’s laughter followed him as he walked away. He made his way to his suite, deciding to just relax for a while. He finished his apple and picked up a book he had been intending to continue reading for a while but he just didn’t have any free time between missions, working at the VA and his hobbies. At least he’d be able to get some time to himself.

As he was reading, however, he couldn’t help but notice that there was quite a bit more foot traffic in the hallway outside his suite than usual. It was the residential area of the facility with the only residents being the Avengers and as such, there weren’t as many people traversing through it as with the rest of the compound. That didn’t seem to apply that day. Several people passed his door, some even stopping for a moment before continuing. Sam just figured that as long as they weren’t running – because running always meant bad things – then everything was fine. Eventually, he finished the book and decided to get in a workout before lunch.

Leaving his suite was like entering an alternate universe. Agents and junior Avengers alike stared at him as though he was their last meal. Some even winked or threw flirtatious comments at him. While Sam was used to some attention, he had never seen something like this. It was a different experience to have so many people hitting on him and not to mention, an uncomfortable one. Soon enough, he arrived at the gym, much to his relief. Inside, he found Natasha demolishing another dummy, Clint taking his time with a punching bag and various agents spread across the room.

Sam approached Natasha, figuring that she was almost done. As he came nearer, her foot connected with the head of the dummy. The soldier stepped out of the way just as it zipped past him, brushing his arm.

“Hey. Before you wreck another one, how about training with me instead?” he joked. Natasha smirked, her eyes running over his form for a quick moment before snapping back to his face.

“Well, not much difference in partners is there?” she asked teasingly as she began to move towards the mats. Sam followed after her, rolling his eyes as they got into position.

“Ha, ha, ha,” he muttered, sarcastically.

When they began sparring, Sam was prepared for the usual barrage of sneaky attacks that came with fighting Natasha. And they came. Just not in the form he had expected. Her hands wondered to places they had no reason to be going, they lingered when unnecessary and she found a way to somehow be pressed against him most of the time. Sam was quickly getting flustered and not in a good way. He had no way of knowing if Natasha had done this deliberately to mess with him or if she suddenly felt to be in a…frustrated mood.

As they fought – or rather as Sam dodged and Natasha flirted – Sam realized that everyone in the gym was staring. Somewhat normal since training with Natasha usually garnered some attention. However, never before had every single person looked so entranced. Even a quick glance at Clint out of the corner of his eye proved that the archer was also affected which was _not_ normal. Sam didn’t have much time to think about it before he quickly and brutally came to the realization that looking was the wrong thing to do. He was flat on his back before he could blink with a smirking Natasha straddling him.

“Give up?” she purred.

Sam nodded frantically, “Of course.”

Natasha frowned, looking almost disappointed. She seemed reluctant to get up but soon heaved herself into a standing position. She offered a hand to Sam, who took it after a moment’s hesitation. He appeared to be going for a streak of making bad decisions. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a finger stroking the inside of his arm and immediately pulled his hand away.

“Are you sure? You need all the practice you can get.”

Sam didn’t like that voice. It was her seductive voice. The same one that he’d heard her use during interrogations when she had to persuade a certain type of person. It wasn’t exactly reassuring to hear it being used on him.

“Uh, no. I mean, yes,” Sam stuttered, “What I mean is I’m fine.”

He stepped back, trying to put some distance between them and flinched when he bumped into a hard chest. He whipped around, coming face to face with Clint who stared at him as though he’d been stuck in a dessert for the past month and Sam was a tall glass of water. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that analogy.

“How about going a few rounds with me instead?” he asked, his voice deeper than Sam remembered it to be. Now, thing were just getting too weird. Sam could handle weird, but this? Not so much.

“Hell no. Trust me.”

Sam made to turn around but recalled the fact that he was in an assassin sandwich. He slipped out from between Natasha and Clint, not wasting a minute to rush out of the gym. Luckily, he didn’t pass many people on his way to elevator and made it there in relative peace. Steve was there when he stepped inside, smiling like it was a normal day. Sam nearly sighed with relief. At least one person was behaving properly.

“Hey, Sam. Coming back from a little training?” Steve asked, innocently.

“Uh, I don’t know if I’d call it little,” Sam muttered as the doors closed. He reached forward to press the button for the main residential floor but his finger barely made contact before he was being dragged back. He let out an involuntary gasp when his back met the wall. Steve was crowding into his space, his slightly taller figure towering over Sam.

“I’m sorry but you just…you smell amazing,” he murmured, pushing his nose into Sam’s neck.

“Uh…”

“What cologne do you use?”

“I can’t believe this,” Sam groaned, freeing his arms to push his friend back. Steve went willingly but his eyes were glazed over as if in a trance. “I thought you were different.”

“I can change for you, if that’s what you want,” Steve replied, eagerly.

“No, Steve. Just no.”

Steve looked as though he was about to say something else but luckily, the doors chose that moment to open. Sam quickly took the newly offered opportunity.

“Stay right there,” he ordered, backing out of the elevator with his hands held out in defence. Steve frowned, reminding Sam of a sad puppy. It was disheartening but he had no choice if he wanted to get out of the situation with his dignity – and Steve’s – intact. Which he did, desperately. Only when the doors closed again and the elevator moved with Steve still inside did he finally walk away.

* * *

Heading into the common room, Sam found Tony by the bar making some sort of concoction while Rhodey watched TV. He hesitantly entered, wondering if he was going to get a similar reaction from them like he did with the others. He, unfortunately, got his question answered when Tony looked up from his station.

“Hey, bird boy. C’mere,” he ordered. Sam rolled his eyes at the name but went anyway.

“What?”

Tony’s eyebrows promptly met his hairline, “Oh, someone’s touchy. Maybe this will calm you down.”

He handed Sam a glass filled with a blue liquid. The other man looked down at the drink sceptically.

“Why does this look like the thing they use in paper towel commercials?”

Tony barked out a laugh, slapping Sam’s shoulder briefly. His hand lingered for just a second and if Sam hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that it was an accident.

“Just drink it. Come on. It isn’t anything bad, I promise,” Tony assured. Sam gave him an unimpressed look before sighing. He doubted Tony would actually poison him. The worst that could happen was that the drink tasted horrible and in that case, all he had to do was spit it out. He raised he glass to his lips and took a cautionary sip. Sam was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t end up gagging. It actually tasted great; better than he expected. He glanced back at Tony who was staring at him expectantly.

“What’s in this?” he asked, curiously.

Tony shrugged, “Oh, you know. A little cranberry juice, a little vodka, lime juice and some blue Curacao.”

With each name he moved closer to Sam, invading his personal space. Sam frowned, taking a step back for each step that Tony took forward. His back bumped against the counter and the thought _‘Oh shit’_ ran across his mind. He remembered the drink still in his hand and thinking quickly, he shoved it towards Tony. As expected, the billionaire immediately moved back, scrambling to catch the glass before it spilled.

“Look, Tony, you’re a nice guy but no,” was all Sam said before walking off. Rhodey looked up and smiled at him as he passed the couch. He patted the space beside, his smile turning decidedly too flirty for Sam. He quickly denied the unspoken offer and left the common room all together. Only a few steps down the hallway, he bumped into Pietro.

“You have to remember to watch where you’re going,” the speedster jested.

Sam smiled, “Coming from the guy who can run fast enough to avoid other people?”

“Sam, you are so funny,” Pietro said with a laugh. “I can only imagine what you would be like if you were on a date.”

Okay, what? Pietro smirked, causing Sam to backtrack. He tried to move slowly, lest the other man use his speed advantage against him.

“You know I have a boyfriend, right?”

_‘Something everyone seems to be forgetting today,’_ he thought, bitterly.

“Well, that is unfortunate. We could have so much fun together,” Pietro promised, not an ounce of doubt in his tone.

“I don’t think I agree,” Sam muttered, turning around to head to the kitchen.

“I still find you incredibly attractive!” he heard from behind him.

“Nice to know!” he called back before lowering his voice. “Not.”

He entered the thankfully empty kitchen and took the time to calm himself. He had no idea what was happening and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to find out. He went into the fridge, figuring that he needed a treat after the morning he was having. He took out a candy bar, closed the fridge and turned around. He nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing T’Challa standing a few feet away with a serene smile. Had he been watching Sam?

“Oh. Hey, T’Challa,” he greeted, awkwardly. “When did you get in?”

“Only ten minutes ago,” the king answered. “It is nice to see you again, Sam.”

“You too,” Sam replied, warily. He wasn’t quite sure if the other man would behave the same as the others but it was becoming a pattern and it was better to be safe than sorry. Boy, had he been sorry quite a few times that day.

“So, uh, where are your guards?” he asked, trying to edge inconspicuously towards the door.

“They are elsewhere on the compound. I can handle myself for a few moments,” T’Challa said. He bit his lip as he slowly eyed Sam up and down, not even trying to hide it. Sam only just held back a frustrated whine as he realized what he was going to be going through again.

“That’s nice, man but I should get going.”

He left the room before T’Challa could protest.

* * *

Sam locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. It seemed to be the only defence against everyone. Their behaviour was bewildering, if he were to be honest. While Sam wasn’t full of himself, he knew he was attractive enough to get some attention. What was happening in the facility was something new, however, and he didn’t know how to handle it. Why was everyone acting so…smitten with him? So far, he’d been harassed by seven of his friends, had his ass groped by five junior Avengers and he couldn’t even count the amount of other people who’d flirted with him. And it was only 11’ o clock!

Was it all some sort of prank? But why would everyone be in on it? And why would it be so elaborate? Besides, who pranked someone by having them be flirted with? Maybe they had all become infected with something? A strange gas? An alien disease? If so, then wouldn’t he have also been affected? It didn’t make any sense. Damn, he missed Bucky. Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend was away on a mission with Wanda and Scott. Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was still confused but there wasn’t anything he could do about it for now. Something told him that going for help would only lead to further consequences of the situation. He decided that a little TV wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

When dinner time approached, Sam was hesitant go outside. He didn’t know if everything was still the same or if things had calmed down while he was away. He eventually took the leap and went down to the kitchen for dinner. As it turned out, that was a mistake. He was really beginning to hate this.

As soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, it was as though time had stopped. Everyone simultaneously turned to look at him and stared him down. It was like being in a horror movie. Then, suddenly, a dam broke and everyone snapped to attention. They scrambled to pull out Sam’s chair, offering to fill his plate and trying to ensure that he was comfortable. It was a sight to behold. The Avengers all fighting over Sam.

“Are you comfortable, Sam?” Steve asked.

“If you’re not, I can get a different chair for you,” Bruce offered.

Tony scoffed, “I could make one.”

“Um,” Sam started, smiling uncomfortably. “That’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Natasha piped up from beside him, placing her hand on his arm. Sam slowly moved it out of her grip.

“Yes. Very sure.”

“Sam, you haven’t eaten a thing,” Rhodey interjected. “Are you not hungry?”

“I-”

“I can cook something else for you,” Steve proposed.

“No, I-”

“Like he’d want anything from you, Boy Scout,” Tony commented.

“Guys, please-”

“Wow, Tony,” Clint snorted.

Sam sighed. Why did it have to be him? He stood from his chair, the scrape of its legs against the floor grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Where are you going?” Rhodey asked.

“Back to my room. I can’t stay here and watch you guys argue like you’ve got no common sense.”

Sam left, ignoring the protests at his departure.

“Now, look what you did.”

A gasp, “Me? You were the one who kept pushing him!”

“‘I could make a chair for you’. That sound familiar, Tony?”

“You two are stupid.”

That set off another round of comments from the group. Sam shook his head as he walked away, the sounds of their arguing fading as he got out of earshot.

* * *

The next few days continued just like that. People argued over Sam, showered him with presents and compliments, asked him out and of course, bent over backwards to do something for him. It was safe to say that he was pretty pissed. Normally, he’d appreciate the attention but this was just going overboard. His suite was filled with gifts from various people, ranging from over the top bouquets to his own merchandise. If he saw another stuffed falcon, he was going to lose it. He had to wonder when the torture was going to end. Fortunately for him, his knight in shining Asgardian armour came on a dreary Tuesday morning.

“Sam,” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice pushed through a haze of sleepy fog clouding his mind.

“Yeah?” he murmured into his pillow.

“Thor has arrived and is in the common room with a guest. You seem to be the only one of sound mind to be able to deal with him.”

Sam groaned, “Fine. Tell him I’m coming.”

“I will.”

Sam stayed that way for a few seconds, unwilling to get up. Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed, tripping over a teddy bear in the process. He hastily got ready before leaving his suite, avoiding multiple vases on the way. In the common room, Thor stood with a strange woman. Her wheat blonde hair fell in soft curls around her face. Grass green eyes studied the room with disinterest, her glossed lips settled into a frown. She was dressed primarily in green, her clothes being what Sam deemed the usual Asgardian fashion.

“Ah, Son of Wil! It is a pleasure to see you again,” Thor boomed, coming over to Sam to squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Sam almost flinched, expecting it to be more than just a friendly touch but the action only portrayed the usual comradery. “If only it were under better circumstances.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Thor shuffled nervously, the unsureness in his stature looking out of place on someone like him.

“Have you, by any chance, experienced any bouts of strange behaviour from our friends?” he asked.

The woman beside him rolled her eyes, “What he means to say is that, has anyone tried to seduce you lately?”

“Pretty much just about everyone in this building,” Sam replied, dryness layering his tone. “Why?”

Thor smiled weakly, “You see, I was here to discuss something with the Man of Iron some days ago. By some infortune, I had to bring Amora along with me. Leaving her to her own devices was a mistake, I’m afraid. She enchanted an apple in her boredom and if what you speak is the truth, then you have consumed it.”

“Wait, I ate a magic apple?” Sam asked in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? That’s the reason why I’ve got people falling over me?”

“My magic is quite potent,” the woman, Amora, snapped, “as you can clearly see. I’ve no time for insolent mortals. Alas, I am only here because I owed Thor a favour. If you’ll allow me.”

Without waiting for a response, she conjured a ball of soft, yellow light in her open palm. It flew towards Sam with a flick of her fingers and he flinched when it made contact with his chest.

“What just happened?” he asked, frantically. Thor smiled reassuringly, which calmed his nerves only slightly.

“No worries, my friend. She has merely undone the spell.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, I guess.”

Amora only huffed in response before disappearing in a bright flash of light. Thor sighed, turning back to Sam with an apologetic look.

“I apologize for her behaviour. She stills views Midgard and its inhabitants as…” he trailed off, searching for the least offensive word he could find.

Sam gave him a wry smile, “Insolent?”

“Ah, not the word I would use but yes,” Thor said, smiling brightly. Sam couldn’t help but return the gesture. “Well, if I am no longer of service, then I shall take my leave-”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted, stepping forward. “Why…why weren’t you affected by the spell?”

“Oh. I have grown an immunity against Amora’s magic after so many years of her tricks. It’s quite an ability to have.”

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna have to teach me that some time.”

Thor laughed in response, slapping Sam’s back. The other man winced but didn’t fall, so at least there was that. He followed the thunder god outside and saw him off, snickering at the scorch marks left in the grass. He knew Tony would have something to say about that. Sam returned to his room, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He went about his day as usual and inwardly cheered when he realized things were really back to normal. Everyone either greeted him as typical or passed him without a second glance. He had never been gladder to be ignored in his life. The best part was that no one seemed to have any memory of it. He could live with that. He wasn’t sure how they’d react to knowing what they had done, anyway.

* * *

 

The next day, Sam was lounging in his suite, still surrounded by the multitude of gifts he had gotten (so, sue him, he liked some of them) when F.R.I.D.A.Y got his attention.

“Sam,” she started, “Bucky, Wanda and Scott have arrived from their mission.”

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Sam replied, excitedly. They were finally back! He made his way to the hangar, where the aforementioned Avengers were disembarking the quinjet. He greeted Wanda and Scott before turning to face Bucky.

“Hey.”

Bucky smiled, “Hey.”

“Please don’t start,” Wanda said, jokingly.

Bucky and Sam laughed before finally hugging. Sam lifted his head from the other’s chest only to be pulled into a kiss. He smiled against Bucky’s lips, delighted to have him back. Sure, it had only been a few days but with the state that the place had been in for that time period, he was allowed to be a little dramatic. They pulled away and said their goodbyes to Wanda and Scott before heading up to Sam’s suite.

“So, how was the mission?” Sam inquired.

Bucky shrugged, “Same old, same old. I doubt that’s what you want to talk about though.”

“Who said I wanted to talk at all?”

At that, they shared a smirk. Bucky leaned down to kiss him again, this time deeper than the one in the hangar. Sam allowed himself to be manhandled as his boyfriend lifted him effortlessly once the elevator doors opened and began to carry him to the suite. It was only when they entered, however, did Sam remember the mess.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Why does your living room look like a gift shop exploded all over it?”

“…Long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Also, if anyone is interested, the drink Tony made is an actual cocktail called Royal Blue Cocktail. I personally don't know how it tastes but just to inform you.


End file.
